


L'enfer, c'est les livres qui ne vous appartiennent pas, surtout quand ils sont stockés en enfer

by Nelja



Series: Les trolls sont dans la rue [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Dubious Ethics, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Violence, Libraries, Satire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malgré ses efforts d'accumulation, Ur Blab'adur n'a pas le livre qu'il lui faut pour réaliser son dernier projet. Le voilà forcé de s'aventurer jusqu'au CDI, ou Centre de Documentation Infernale, dont la bibliothécaire peut vous pétrifier d'un regard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'enfer, c'est les livres qui ne vous appartiennent pas, surtout quand ils sont stockés en enfer

Ur Blab'adur El-Manshrouf "le terriblement ignoble" fronça les sourcils. C'était très contrariant. Son système si novateur et audacieux de contrôle des zombies créés par un adversaire allait entièrement échouer sur toute forme d'ornithorynque ou d'ornithorynque-garou, à cause de leur absence de sommeil paradoxal.

"Je n'ai pas le choix !" s'exclama-t-il, les yeux fiévreux levés vers le ciel, les cheveux flottant autour de son visage aux narines passionnées. "Je n'ai pas les livres nécessaires. Il faut que j'aille chercher des informations supplémentaires au _Centre de Documentation Infernale_."

"Tu sais ce que je ferais à ta place ?" demanda Leatrice. Elle n'avait absolument pas participé à l'élaboration de la machine. En fait, jusqu'à maintenant, Ur Blab'adur n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Elle devait disposer d'un super-pouvoir secondaire qui lui permettait d'assister automatiquement, sans effort, à toutes les discussions oiseuses du voisinage. Peut-être même, à bien y réfléchir, était-ce son super-pouvoir principal.

"Bien sûr. Tu garderais la machine en état en te souciant peu de son manque d'efficacité dans des cas rares mais cruciaux."

"Bien deviné." confessa Leatrice, certainement déçue de ne même pas avoir eu le temps de donner un mauvais conseil que personne ne suivrait. "Mais quand même, le CDI ! Ne pourrais-tu pas plutôt l'emprunter à un collègue ?"

"Nous sommes maléfiques." expliqua Ur Blab'adur d'un ton encore plus condescendant que ses sentiments, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. "Qui prêterait un livre à quelqu'un juste pour le tirer d'embarras ? Cela n'a pas de sens ?"

"He bien des collègues Gentils, alors. Il paraît que tu as des fréquentations originales ces derniers temps" insinua Leatrice avec si peu de subtilité qu'on ne pouvait peut-être pas appeler cela une insinuation. "Sais-tu comment cela se passe chez eux ? Pas de CDI ! Tout le monde se prête des livres par pure camaraderie !"

Ur Blab'adur remercia silencieusement Satan pour ne pas être un Gentil. Seulement imaginer un de ses livres chéris dans un laboratoire lointain, chez quelqu'un qui n'en prendrait pas soin, le remplissait d'angoisse.

"Aloooors ? Tu crois que Maria-Angelina triomphant de l'enfer a des livre sur les ornithorynques ?"

"Elle ne pourrait pas m'en prêter un pour des fins maléfiques, ce qui gache entièrement l'intérêt." corrigea Ur Blab'adur, pas spécialement parce que la conversation l'intéressait, juste pour montrer qu'il en savait plus que son interlocutrice. "C'est une impossibilité réelle, tous leurs livres ont prêté serment. Ne me demande pas comment ils font."

"Alors, le CDI ?" Derrière le ton affligé de Leatrice semblait se cacher une once de compassion et peut-être même de respect. C'était tellement déplacé que c'en devenait embarrassant.

"Le CDI." confirma Ur Blab'adur d'un ton solennel.

Leatrice haussa les épaules. "Il m'est arrivé d'apprendre le sort Stone to Flesh - tu sais, juste pour les jours où tu n'as rien à manger que des cailloux et où tu préfèrerais un bon steak, et un peu aussi parce que les golems de pierre sont de trop haut niveau. Si tu n'es pas revenu dans un mois, je passerai peut-être te dépétrifier."

Ur Blab'adur bafouilla vaguement quelque chose en latin, qui parlait du destin inévitable, parce que c'était ça ou dire merci.

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'un lecteur ignorant aurait pu croire, on ne se transformait pas en pierre au CDI juste parce qu'on était resté trop longtemps au même endroit, passionné par un livre à tel point que la poussière se solidifiait autour de vous en une forme de statue. Cela arrivait, bien entendu, mais ce n'était pas la raison principale. C'était juste un des inconvénients d'avoir une gorgone comme bibliothécaire.

Alors qu'on pressait ses pas dans le long couloir au toit haut qui menait vers la crypte - le Centre de Documentation Infernale était plus que cela, il était un concept, mais matériellement il était basé dans une crypte - on pouvait voir les premières statues, aux visages apeurés, contorsionnés dans l'horreur ou au contraire arrogants devant l'adversité. Leurs poses auraient peut-être été plus dramatiques si elles n'étaient pas utilisés par les visiteurs du CDI pour déposer leurs sacs et leurs manteaux.

Ur Blab'adur passa enfin la porte. Là, entre les murs de pierre qui s'étendaient plus loin qu'on pouvait le voir, des kilomètres d'étagères en bois attendaient leurs lecteurs, dans une atmosphère tamisée. Des livres aux secrets anciens et vénérables, dont certains avaient plusieurs millénaires, et qui, sans doute, lui apporteraient des réponses...

Il resta pétrifié devant un présentoir qui présentait la collection complète de la bande dessinée "André et Annie, héros de l'Amour."

Pas littéralement pétrifié. Mais cela l'attendait dans un avenir très proche, car il venait, dans un moment d'absence totale d'instinct de survie, de se retourner vers la bibliothécaire, et de lui demander "Pourquoi avoir mis _cela_ à l'affiche ?"

Sthéno Gorgonelle, aussi dite "le silence de la mort", le fixa - ainsi que certains des minces serpents qui ondulaient autour de sa tête. D'autres continuaient à lire, un livre chacun. Elle les portait longs exprès pour que cela ne gêne pas ses mouvements.

Heureusement qu'elle portait des lunettes noires (les serpents aussi).

Mais si on la contrariait d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait cette réaction connue chez toutes les documentalistes d'un bord ou de l'autre : elle vous regardait par-dessus ses lunettes pour marquer son mépris. C'est là que vous alliez rejoindre les rangées de statues dans l'entrée. Ur Blab'adur se sentait soudain très proche de ce stade.

"Ils ont beaucoup de sucès." répondit la bibliothécaire d'une voix qui était probablement articulée comme un chuchotement, mais réussissait quand même à remplir les oreilles. "C'est ce qui s'emprunte le mieux ces temps-ci, avec la série sur les infâmes bibliothécaires. Est-ce la bande dessinée ou la romance qui suscite en vous tant de dégoût ?"

L'instinct d'auto-préservation d'Ur Blab'adur donna un grand coup de pied à sa sincérité pour l'empêcher de répondre "les deux", permettant à son âme de critique littéraire de reprendre le dessus. "Non, mais c'est que ce sont... les héros sont des Gentils, vous savez, et affrontent des Méchants. Cela ne risque-t-il pas d'être une mauvaise influence ?"

Sthéno eut un petit rire, et Ur Blab'adur eut l'impression que le danger était passé, pour l'instant. "Il ne faut pas sous-estimer les lecteurs. Ils sont capables de faire la différence entre la réalité et la fiction, vous savez ?"

"Probablement." répondit Ur Blab'adur, encore méfiant. Si on lui demandait son avis, il fallait toujours sous-estimer les gens, et même comme ça, on les surestimait probablement. Puis comme il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une longue argumentation avec quelqu'un qui, quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec vous, pouvait vous pétrifier sans le faire exprès (c'est ce qu'elle disait), il décida d'en revenir au sujet principal.

"Je viens pour faire quelques recherches, puis, si elles sont fructueuses, emprunter des livres." dit-il d'un ton dégagé, en sortant avec désinvolture une carte de bibliothèque de la poche intérieure de sa robe de mage.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

En réalité, il commença par sortir sa carte de l'institut inter-royaumes de nécromancie, sa fausse carte de crédit pour quand il faisait des emplettes chez des Gentils un peu idiots, sa carte de fidélité de la morgue, et même une carte de réduction à la boutique de jeux de stratégie locale - qu'il rangea en hâte - avant de retrouver sa carte de bibliothèque, tellement abîmée qu'il détourna le regard pour éviter la pétrification.

"Et que cherchez-vous ?" demanda Sthéno.

"J'ai besoin de renseignements sur le système nerveux des ornithorynques." répondit-il. "Dans le but de faire marcher une machine à contrôle de zombies."

La gorgone prit un petit air blasé, comme si les lecteurs auraient normalement dû être capables de trouver leurs livres tout seuls dans les quelques kilomètres carrés de bibliothèque. Elle se saisit d'une boule de cristal et commença à chercher.

Ce fut au tour d'Ur Blab'adur de soupirer. il détestait ces méthodes modernes, et n'était jamais sûr de leur fiabilité. Quel était donc le problème avec les casiers remplis de fiches ?

"Nous n'avons rien qui soit seulement sur le sujet," dit Sthéno. "Mais il est abordé dans "Systèmes nerveux comparés" de la catégorie 591.4, dans "Les ornithorynques, leur oeuvre." en 599.1, oh, et vous pouvez essayer le 439.5, où il y a trois livres justement sur la zombification des animaux. Ensuite, il y a des ouvrages plus génériques sur la géographie..."

"Je vais commencer par là. Merci."

Ur Blab'adur se saisit d'un plan, et s'aventura dans le labyrinthe obscur qu'était le CDI.

"Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?"

Ur Blab'adur ne répondit pas, pensant que n'importe quel crétin décérébré comprendrait qu'il s'agissait d'un non. L'avenir lui donnerait tort - mais le nécromancien aurait protesté que quand il était en désaccord avec quelque chose d'aussi stupide que l'avenir, il était sûr à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent que c'était l'avenir qui se trompait.

* * *

Le piège le plus redoutable avec ce système de rangement était que tous les sujets intéressants étaient rangés ensemble. Au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approchait du livre recherché, ils devenaient de plus en plus tentants, et il fallait faire preuve d'une volonté immense pour résister.

Ur Blab'adur, comme tous les nécromanciens, avait plus de points en intelligence qu'en sagesse, et par "plus", il voulait dire "vraiment beaucoup plus", et il arait même pu rajouter qu'il avait opéré son propre cerveau pour transférer les quelques points de sagesse qui lui restaient en intelligence, car il n'en avait pas l'usage. Alors qu'un ouvrage sur l'histoire de la peste noire allait le prendre dans ses filets, il ne put résister qu'en pressant le pas et en fermant les yeux. Et bien sûr, ce qui arrive quand on ferme les yeux...

Le nécromancien trébucha sur un obstacle non-identifié et heurta l'étagère de plein fouet. Bien sûr, Ur Blab'adur avait plus mal que l'étagère en question, et pourtant, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'assouvir sa rancune mesquine en la tranformant en blob de gelée sentiente ou pire, elle prit une revanche préemptive en laissant tomber sur lui quelques centaines de kilos de livres, par gros blocs.

Ur Blab'adur s'apprêta à mourir misérablement.

Mais en levant les yeux vers les livres qui tombaient - pour leur faire remarquer que quoi encore, il y avait tuer quelqu'un et il y avait le faire mourir d'ennui, il avait failli attendre, toutes ces belles choses qu'on dit à qui s'apprête à vous tuer - il se rendit compte qu'il avait été sauvé par un réseau de serpents qui s'était étendu au-dessus de lui, lesquels étaient reliés - il renversa la tête en arrière - à une tête de gorgone. Sthéno avait vraiment de très longs cheveux.

"Faites un peu attention." dit-elle d'un ton excédé. "C'est toujours à moi d'aller remettre les livres en place, quand vous les faites tomber n'importe où."

Ur Blab'adur, en guise de remerciements ou d'excuses, s'abstint de la maudire jusqu'à la trentième génération.

"Au fait," demanda-t-elle comme si sauver la vie de quelqu'un était un prétexte suffisant pour engager une conversation. "Je vous ai déjà croisé lors d'une manifestation. Savez-vous qu'il y a une réunion syndicale jeudi prochain ? Tenez, prenez un tract." Pendant qu'elle le lui donnait, la plus grade partie de ses cheveux - des mambas, constata Ur Blab'adur qui avait quelques connaissances basique de zoologie ; ils étaient dotés d'une importante force musculaire malgré leur faible épaisseur - continuaient de ranger les livres un à un.

Ur Blab'adur s'exécuta, avec la ferme intention de le jeter sans le lire dans la plus grande poubelle venue. Oui, il participait à des mouvements de grève quand la situation économique et politique devenait vraiment très sérieuse. Mais certains avaient l'air de penser que pour les petits problèmes, une réunion d'un ennui mortel sur lesdits problèmes était un défouloir plus utile que, disons, une dissection bien réussie - la dissection d'un ennemi quand on voulait que ce soit vraiment une bonne journée. Ur Blab'adur avait du mal à comprendre ces gens-là.

Et comme il se sentait d'humeur à être déplaisant quitte à déformer quelque peu la réalité - il connaissait bien cette humeur, il la pratiquait plusieurs fois par jour - il commenta : "De plus, je n'ai que du mal à dire de vos grèves. La dernière fois que j'ai participé, j'ai fait une rencontre que je n'ai cessé de regretter depuis."

Et voilà. Enfin, il doutait de sa capacité à culpabiliser. Il y avait les Gentils pour ça.

"Jeudi prochain. N'oubliez pas." dit-elle. Elle disparut aussitôt le dernier livre replacé. Ur Blab'adur se demanda ce qui se passait si on sortait un livre d'une étagère pour le replacer, exprès, à une mauvaise place.

Puis il se retourna, constata que c'était sur une statue qu'il avait trébuché, et soupçonna qu'il avait devant les yeux le résultat d'une expérience très proche de celle qu'il venait d'envisager. Et peut-être aussi toutes les autres statues qu'il avait croisées.

Il était temps de cesser de se poser des questions sur le fonctionnement du CDI, et de s'occuper des choses vraiment importantes, comme les rêves des ornithorynques.

* * *

Ur Blab'adur venait de rejoindre la galerie sur la magie, les livres classés dans les 400. Un mage noir particulièrement allumé lui avait un jour dit qu'il y avait des univers parallèles où la magie n'existait pas. Cela semblait particulièrement absurde à l'elfe noir. Qu'est-ce que de tels univers auraient bien pu mettre dans leur catégorie 400, en premier lieu ?

Deux livres dans les bras, qui lui semblaient suffisamment liés à son sujet pour être dignes d'être empruntés - plutôt que de se contenter de recopier les quelques minables informations que d'autres avaient présentées - Ur Blab'adur se sentait de bonne humeur. Enfin, bonne était peut-être un peu exagéré. De meilleure humeur qu'il aurait cru l'être, acculé par des livres qui avaient le mauvais goût de ne pas lui appartenir.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il se saisit d'un gros livre dont le sujet n'était pourtant pas immédiatement lié au sien - c'était un traité beaucoup plus général sur comment rattacher temporairemet l'âme d'un défunt à son zombie, quand on ne l'aimait vraiment pas ou quand on voulait simplement qu'il puisse accomplir des tâches un peu plus complexes. Il avait noté plusieurs pistes fort intéressantes et s'apprêtait à ranger le livre, mais ce dernier refusa de s'arracher de ses mains.

Il essaya encore, avec plus de soin. Il était possible pour une des mains de se détacher du livre. Ou l'autre. Mais jamais les deux à la fois.

Ur Blab'adur pensa à se couper une main et à la faire repousser, mais cela prenait au moins vingt-quatre heures, il en avait besoin, et il n'allait pas se laisser dicter sa loi par un livre !

Ah, si seulement il avait pu le réduire en cendres avec le joie sadique ! Voilà, encore un autre problème des livres qui ne vous appartenaient pas ! Des revanches pourtant parfaitement légitimes étaient mal vues par leur propriétaire.

C'est alors que la documentaliste apparut derrière lui.

"Ha oui celui-là devient maudit dès qu'on le consulte, et il est impossible d'y mettre fin. Un sort très puissant. Vous n'avez pas eu de chance, de tels livres sont très rares. Nous avons même une autorisation spéciale pour avoir de l'eau bénite pour ces occasions."

Elle versa de l'eau d'une petite fiole sur le livre, qui s'évapora instantanément ; mais au moins Ur Blab'adur put maintenant le reposer sur l'étagère avec aigreur. Et sa vengeance, alors ?

"Nous avons pourtant des experts en sorts sur de livres." poursuivit la gorgone, en chuchotant toujours de façon anormalement sonore. "Mais cette malédiction est tenace. Tiens, saviez-vous que tous nos livres sont enchantés pour ronger lentement la force vitale de ceux qui les emprutent et ne les rendent pas dans les temps ? Une fois qu'ils ont accumulé assez de cette force, ils l'utilisent pour se téléporter ici par eux-mêmes. Quant à ceux qui tentent de partir avec sans les avoir enregistrés, c'est bien pire : ils se transforment peu à peu en livres eux-mêmes, et ils prennent leur place dans la bibliothèque."

"Ha bon." répondit Ur Blab'adur. Cette description le rendait légèrement nerveux, alors même qu'il n'avait aucune intention de voler des livres. Quoi, depuis quand était-il une si petite nature ? Il aurait dû ricaner ! Bon, peut-être cela aurait-il fait un peu trop de bruit pour un CDI.

"Et au fait," demanda-t-il - par pure curiosité, honnêtement - vous devez bien avoir des livres qui disent comment lancer ces malédictions et comment les lever ?"

"Ils ne sont pas empruntables." répondit la Gorgone d'un ton sans réplique.

Et elle disparut. Ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait. Ur Blab'adur était de plus en plus certain qu'il y avait des boucles dimensionnelles bizarres dans cette crypte. Voilà ce qui permettait à la gorgone d'arriver et de repartir si vite ! Et puis, il n'y avait certainement pas tant de livres qu'il semblait ici. Le budget était limité, comme partout ailleurs. Si certains d'entre eux s'étaient trouvés à deux endroits à la fois, cela aurait expliqué beaucoup de choses. Par exemple, le fait qu'il soit passé deux fois devant un rayon entier de romance, avec une envie de vomir à chaque fois. Il n'avait pas tourné en rond à ce point. Ou alors s'il l'avait fait c'était à cause des boucles dimensionnelles, et voilà, cela ne faisait que renforcer son argumentation avec lui-même !

Mais bon, chercher des livres dans une bibliothèque à plus de trois dimensions n'était pas une idée si déplaisante. Cela ne faisait que renforcer son esprit combattif. Ur Blab'adur avança fièrement vers les objets de sa quête, se moquant silencieusement des couloirs à chaque pas qui ne le faisait pas aspirer par une faille dimensionnelle.

* * *

Le prêtre qui fouillait les rayons de la bibliothèque était un Gentil. Cela se voyait à cent mètres - enfin, cela se serait vu à cent mètres si les étagères ne s'étaient pas volontairement mises dans le champ de vision d'Ur Blab'adur. Et maintenant, il lui restait bien peu de temps pour savoir comment il allait réagir.

Allait-il l'attaquer, comme ça, pour le plaisir, sans provocation ? Ce n'était pas que tous les Gentils lui donnassent cette envie-là - enfin si, ils le faisaient tous un peu - mais celui-là plus fort que tous les autres, car c'était aussi un prêtre, et Ur Blab'adur était tellement anticlérical qu'il avait parfois du mal avec les prêtres satanistes hérétiques de sa propre religion.

Ou alors, peut-être, justement, pouvait-il attendre qu'il fasse quelque chose qui allait offenser son satanisme ? C'était un prêtre, cela arrivait une fois toute les demi-minutes selon son expérience, mais il fallait bien lui laisser une chance. Il se sentait vraiment indulgent aujourd'hui. Peut-être un petit quiz pour lui donner une chance de prouver qu'il n'était pas insupportable ? Vraiment, pensa Ur Blab'adur, il devenait mou. Tout cela à cause de la mauvaise influence de Maria-Angelina et même Philippe-Albert, et l'autre, celle qui se rendait utile en tuant les inspecteurs.

Bon, allons-y. En premier, il allait lui demander ce qu'il pensait de la peste noire.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. L'homme prit l'initiative, et s'écria "Bonjour ! Dieu vous aime."

Voilà ! Soit il était sincère, soit c'était son propre test et Dieu tenait pour lui le rôle de la peste noire. Dans tous les cas, cela annonçait le début d'un combat. Ur Blab'adur se demanda quelle tactique utiliser. Allait-il commencer par le maudire, ou pouvait-il le surprendre en lui sautant directement dessus pour lui dévorer les entrailles ? D'un côté, cela marquait en générale bien la haine indignée que les prêtres lui inspiraient, mais de l'autre, il avait déjà mangé, et l'homme ne semblait pas bien appétissant...

Le prêtre leva son bâton. Ur Blab'adur commença donc par invoquer Satan pour se prémunir contre toute sorte d'attaque divine qui aurait pu le tuer sur place, le faire souffrir atrocement, ou, pire encore, le transformer en Gentil.

C'est à ce moment que Sthéno sortit de derrière une étagère.

"Je tiens à rappeler," murmura-t-elle d'une façon qui semblait assourdissante, "que quiconque lancera une boule de feu dans ce CDI passera le reste de son éternité torturé dans les flammes de l'enfer. Nous avons même versé des pots-de-vin pour réserver l'emplacement le plus chaud."

"Et pour les autres sorts agressifs ?" demanda Ur Blab'adur.

La gorgone soupira. "Vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de vous réciter la liste ? Elle est consultable à l'entrée."

On pouvait dire quelque chose de bien sur elle, c'est qu'elle était très forte pour casser l'ambiance. D'habitude, cela n'aurait pas été considéré comme un compliment, mais Ur Blab'adur était bien capable de se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Et puis, parfois, il y avait lui-même des ambiances - à commencer par l'exécrée "festive" - qu'il aurait aimé réduire en petits morceaux.

Le prêtre passa son chemin. Ur Blab'adur en aurait bien fait autant dans la direction opposé, mais Sthéno se mit en travers de son chemin.

"Vous savez, nous sommes ouverts aux Forces du Bien ici, même si le CDI appartient officiellement aux Forces du Mal."

Ur Blab'adur grogna un "J'ai remarqué." d'un ton qui voulait dire "Pourquoi cela m'intéresserait-il ?"

"Mais cela n'arrive pas assez souvent." continua-t-elle. "Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider à organiser quelque chose ? Il paraît que vous avez des relations parmi les Gentils."

Comment ça ? Depuis quand cela se savait-il ? Y avait-il un réseau de ragots dans les bibliothèques ? Venait-elle juste de se renseigner sur les rencontres qu'il avait pu faire pendant la manifestation, ou avait-elle su depuis le début ?

"On ne peut rien y faire !" s'exclama-t-il. "Les Gentils ne lisent pas, à moins d'y être forcés !" C'était certainement un peu injuste envers Maria-Angelina, mais il parlait statistiquement. "Ils préfèrent les... activités sociales, et... l'amitié." Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de mentionner ces choses obscènes.

"Mais justement, il faudrait les prendre en douceur, leur faire des visites spécialisées. Nous avons même des ouvrages sur ces sujets ! Je suis sûr que vous pourriez vous en occuper."

Ur Blab'adur ne prit même pas la peine de mentir. Il pouvait soudain envisager un sort pire que la pétrification. "Oui. Je pourrais. Mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie."

Il survécut, de façon inexpliquée. Sthéno se contenta de dire "Prévenez-moi si vous changez d'avis !" et de disparaître à nouveau.

Soit elle prévoyait de le persécuter de façon vicieuse et subtile pour arriver à ses fins, soit elle était bien trop gentille pour travailler chez les Forces du Mal. Mais bon, Ur Blab'adur pouvait bien supposer que c'était la première solution. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ses collègues. Et ainsi, il serait _préparé_.

* * *

Sthéno était assise à son bureau, feuilletant un livre - en plus des dizaines de livres que ses serpents étaient toujours en train de lire dans de nombreuses langues différentes. Elle donnait l'air de n'avoir pas bougé depuis la dernière fois. Mais Ur Blab'adur savait bien que c'était faux. Ou alors, qu'elle avait fait semblant de bouger dans toute la bibliothèque, ce qui était peut-être encore pire, du point de vue de la fourberie.

Il présenta ses quatre livres sur les orithorynques.

"Seulement quatre ?" dit la gorgone avec un sourire légèrement effrayant. "Vous avez le droit à dix. Puis-je me permettre de vous proposer celui-là ? En fait, je l'ai déjà mis sur votre carte."

Elle lui présenta un exemplaire usé de _Comment parlementer avec les paladins (avec un guide pratique de traduction de leurs expressions bizarres)_.

"En fait," dit-elle - et les serpents sourirent en même temps qu'elle, de tous leurs crocs à venin - "je me suis permis de l'enregistrer sur votre carte. Savez-vous ce qui arrive quand on n'emmène pas un livre qui est enregistré sur sa carte ?"

Ur Blab'adur préféra ne pas rester pour l'apprendre.

Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin dans l'allée des statues qu'il réalisa qu'elle s'était débrouillée pour ne pas le mentionner. Ce n'était peut-être pas si terrible ! Peut-être n'était-ce rien du tout ! Et puis, il avait la possibilité de rendre les livres qu'il avait empruntés à tout moment ! Il pouvait bien rendre celui-là !

Sauf que - réalisa-t-il avec horreur - il lui faudrait soit avouer ouvertement qu'il avait l'intention de _rendre un livre de bibliothèque sans l'avoir lu_ \- ce qui pouvait se qualifier comme un crime envers les livres - soit faire semblant d'y avoir manifesté un tel intérêt qu'il l'avait lu en cinq minutes ! Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il pouvait bien le rendre un autre jour ! Il dut partir, son livre sous le bras, vaincu.

Heureusement, il lui resterait toujours les cerveaux d'ornithorynques.


End file.
